GSRTears hidden in a bottle of wiskey
by Wannabe Gil
Summary: When Gil gets kidnapped Sara drowns her tears in alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Hello? Hello? Hello! Sara? You there? Hello!

But Sara was not there anymore, she fainted after she heard the news. Hearing that Gil Grissom, her boss and close friend, had been kidnapped was too much for her to overcome. Finally Catherine got what happened, she put down the phone and sprinted out of her home to her car, she turned on the siren and sped off.

Sara's place 

She laid on the kitchen floor, her eyes closed. The tap was still running. She moved her hand, after a minute or two she opened her eyes and made an attempt to reach the couch.

In the meantime Catherine had been driving as a maniac to Sara's place and had just arrived. She jumped out of her Tahoe and sped up the stairs to the door of the apartment she did a quick search and finally found the key under the mat. As she ran in she found Sara sitting up against the couch, shivering.

Sara couldn't think clear, all she could think of was a picture of Grissom, the one she had for ages and looked at at least 3 times a day. Nothing mattered anymore, her 2 passions in life, Gil and her work.

Catherine pulled her up and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket, she took one of the 2 chairs in the apartment and started to look around.

It was clear to her that the person that lived here didn't really care about her home, there weren't any plants, magazines, the television was covered in dust. Catherine stood up and walked to the fridge to give Sara a water bottle, there weren't any, infact, the whole fridge was empty.

"Do you actually live here?" She asked Sara.

"Well, more or less, I'm at work most of the time, I only come here to sleep"

"You can't stay here, come with me, I take you to my house, you can stay with me" "No thanks, I really want to spend some time alone thinking about stuff." "If that's what your really want, but I care about you, I don't want to see you like this." "I'm fine, don't worry."

After Catherine left Sara spend the following 2 hours sitting in the same position on the couch just thinking about what was told her. Then finally she went to a certain cupboard in her apartment, she took the key and unlocked it. Out of it she took a small purse and a bottle of wiskey, what did it matter anyway her life was over without Grissom. She spinned the lid of the bottle and took a long sip. After that was done, she opened the purse and took out a bag of white powder, she threw it on the coffee table and let some powder out. Sara got her credit card and took a straw out of the purse, she sniffed the power and laid back on the couch, just for a second forgetting all the problems.


	2. Chapter 2

18/04/2006 10:25:00

When Grissom woke up, he looked around and felt light headed. "that will be the chloroform" he thought to himself. He felt that he was moving, he was in a van or something. When he stood up, he saw it, he was alone in the cargo space of an enormous truck. Him being gone should have been noticed by now, were they already looking for him? Since standing in a moving vehicle was a little difficult he decided to go and sit in a corner. While he sat there he thought about things, including Sara and the rest of his life. About the last wasn't much to think about, that rest was pretty much filled with bugs and other forensics stuff.

One of the things he most regretted was that he hadn't told Sara how he felt about her. He loved her since the first time they spoke back in Boston, he could just never find the courage to tell her.

Sara's place 

"Whaa!" Sara shouted as she suddenly came from sleep back into reality, someone was knocking on the door. She quickly wiped the remaining powder of the table, threw the purse under the couch and cleaned her face.

"Sara? You in there?" that was the familiar voice of Catherine, Sara quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi, were you still asleep?" "Yeah" her answer was short since this terrible headache didn't allow her to find a better one.

"Come in, wanna have a cup of coffee?" Sara asked her as she walked to the kitchen. "I nicked this form Greg last week, he is probably still looking for it" both women laughed as Sara handed Catherine the cup.

"Found anything back at the lab's parkinglot?" Sara knew that this was the place where Gil was taken. "Warrick found only a cloth drenched in choloroform. Oh,shit, is it already this late? I have to get back to the lab, but you are staying here, you are not in any position to work yet." "I can work! "Sara exclaimed," it will be good for me to take my mind of things" "Ok then, but I'll work with you." Sara nodded as they walked out of the apartment.

Sara couldn't really concentrate while processing her piece of evidence, a guitar used to crack open a fellow band member's scull. She wasn't quite sure this was because of the fact that she was thinking about Grissom all the time or because she hadn't taken a line of coke in almost 12 hours. Somewhere she hoped that it was the last as she walked out of the room and went to find a bathroom where she would take her desperately needed dose of drugs. Sara however forgot to check the other stalls, in one of them Catherine heard a sniffing noise. Reason enough to check out she thought, so she waited a couple while opening the door of her stall only an inch and staying completely silent. Suddenly one of the stall doors opened and a woman stepped out, it was Sara, who was wiping her nose with her right hand as she shot a quick glance at the enormous mirror.

Now Catherine knew for sure, Sara was a user. Compared to this her DUI was nothing.

"Sar! Hold on a sec!" Catherine exclaimed as Sara wanted to leave the bathroom. When Sara heard this voice she froze, what had Cath heard? Did she find out? Was she going to tell anything to Eckly? Was he going to fire her? When Sara turned around putting on her best "there-is-nothing-wrong-smile" Catherine only looked at her, she looked Sara straight in the eyes trying to find out what she was thinking, this moment took forever in Sara's opinion. "Why" this was the only word Catherine said, then she walked towards the almost stunned Sara and reached into Sara's pocket taking out her wallet. Catherine unzipped it and held it upside down near the sink slightly shaking it, except for the normal things like credit cards, a few coins and 2 advils a small tube with powder and a piece of straw fell out. Sara just started crying " I'm so sorry, I just couldn't handle it anymore" "I understand, but I care about you and I don't want you to end up like the average junkie. So, let's get you home, there we can see what we are going to do about this all."

At that moment Grissom suddenly woke up, someone was sticking him in the arm with the barrel of a very large gun. "Get up stupid Geek!" the man with the man with the gun spoke. He was tall, hairy (complete with moustache and beard) and smelled of alcohol. Gilbert quickly jumped to his feet trying to find his balance. The gun was pointed to the back of his head as he was brutally ordered to leave the truck and enter an abandoned warehouse. There Gil's wrists were taped behind his back and he was put in a chair. Suddenly he heard the sound of a car engine, brakes and doors slamming, two other people entered the warehouse, one of them carrying a professional quality video camera and an Apple PowerBook. The guy flipped the notebook open and hooked it up to his camera, he pushed a few buttons and suddenly a moving picture appeared on the screen. "The cam works" spoke the man to his partner. "OK, let the fun begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

18/04/2006 10:25:00

At the lab all of the screens went black at once "powerout?" Warrick asked Nick "Nope, then the lights would go down" "What is happening then?" Before Nick could answer him it became clear all the displays showed one and the same image.

Suddenly the man moved in front of the cam and started to speak like he was presenting some weird show. "Hello and welcome to the party CSI guy's. That must be a real shock to you eh? Seeing all of your computers going black? Hehe, well, now we have more important matters at hand, to be precise Gil Grissoms kidnapping" the man walked over to the place where Grissom was 'seated' "Here we have the world famous entomologist who put my brother on death row because of some stupid beatles. So, CSI Geeks I, Nielius Exsilva give you the choice. Or you pay me 5 million and you release my brother or Gilbert Grissom will be executed tomorrow in front of the nation. You have got 5 hours, then one of my people will visit CSI HQ in a van with an opened side door, here you can throw in the cash. Also I want my brother to have a phone with a scrambled line so he can call me to tell me he has been released. Mr. Grissom, have you got anything to add to my statement?" "Whatever you do, do not pay." "In the case that you will be executed Mr. Grissom, have you got any last wishes you wish to share with your colleagues?" "I wish to have a phone conversation with Sara Sidle." Everyone at the lab could only watch in horror while they saw this 'show.' Archie tried to find the place from where the broadcast was transmitted, without any luck unfortunately.

Sara and Catherine had quickly slipped out of the Lab and drove to Sara's apartment. "So, let's get you some coffee" Catherine said as they entered the house. Cath knew that Sara had 3 things she couldn't do without: her work, Grissom and coffee. She still was surprised to see that Sara's house was so 'clean' there was nothing that showed that someone actually lived there, not a plant, not a few stains, nothing. "Let's sit down and talk about stuff" she said to Sara as she guided her to her own couch. "How did this all start?" "Well, my brother showed up about a month ago, with all of his possessions. To be precise the clothes he wore. He wanted met to help him, he begged me with those red eyes and dilated pupils that drug addicts have. I told him that he was far past the station that I could help him, so I offered him to stay for the night and the following morning I dropped him off at a drug treatment centre. Before he left he gave me 3 of these tubes and that straw, he wanted me to dispose them. I totally forgot about them until I got home that afternoon after pulling a double shift. I was broken, I realized that neither at the lab or at any other place in the world anybody cared about me. Nick was angry at me because I didn't process a blood stained knife fast enough, Warrick was pissed off because someone spilled coffee over a microscope and, surprisingly, took it out on me, you, you were mad at me because I had according to you put a dent in your car while I actually got a lift to work that day from the only person who truly cares about me in this whole damn world, Greg Saunders.

So, that evening I started with a drink. When I felt that I still had something in my pocket, it was my brother's stuff. I thought what the heck, nobody cared anyway so I took a sniff. It was as if all of my problems disappeared immediately. So over the last couple of weeks when I really had a bad day I took some of the powder and I could go on again and live my life, or what is left of it anyway.." "And I guess that today and yesterday qualify as bad day's?" Sara smiled a little. "What we are going to do now is the following." Catherine told her as she walked to the kitchen to grab 2 glasses of water. "You take one or two months off or until you are done with dealing with the coke and the alcohol, and I in the meantime go save Grissom and really dispose of this." Catherine at that moment screwed the lid of the tube with the cocaine and emptied it in the glass of water which she then poured down the sink. "So, what you are saying that nobody needs to know about this as long as I do not work in this condition." "That's right, if you do not work again until you have dealt with this, no body needs to know."


End file.
